The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to a lighting fixture which includes an air filter for cleaning the air and an electrical fan for circulating fresh air.
A variety of lighting fixtures have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These lighting fixtures may be used in different situations or locations, they simply give light for illumination without providing other functions.